You May Be Right
by West Wind
Summary: 2xR-A series of encounters between Duo and Relena leads to romance for them. My first song fic.


You May Be Right **_You May Be Right_**   
_Song sang by Billy Joel_   
_Story by West Wind_

**Disclaimer** - I know you won't believe this, but I don't own the Gundam Wing characters or the song "You May be Right." 

_Friday night I crashed your party_

Duo entered the party unobserved plus one unconscious guard tucked behind a large plant. 

"They sure don't have very good security," he thought to himself. 

Relena was visiting L2 for some diplomatic meeting and they were holding a party in her honor. Duo had not seen Relena or Heero in some time, so he though he would invite himself to the party and say hello. It would be fun. 

Duo started mingling with the guests as if he belonged. He checked out the food table and snagged a few snacks before scanning the room for the goal of his excursion into high society. He located Heero along one edge of the room with his wife and Relena on the dance floor being escorted by an older gentleman. There was no other way to describe him. He looked the part of an old distinguished gentlemen ~ tall, thin, with gray hair, wire rimmed spectacles sat on his beak shaped nose, black wrinkle free tuxedo. He watched the pair move around the floor. Duo straitened his bow tie and smoothed out his tux before placing himself where the couple would end their dance. 

Relena glided across the floor as Ambassador Wellsworth guided her in the moves of the dance. He was a very nice man if a bit boring. She much preferred his company to many of the others that would try to get the next dance with her. The thought of them made her head hurt. She really did not want to deal with the opposite sex at the moment. She had just broken up with the fifth boyfriend (if you could call them that) in the last year. They were all aspiring politicians and saw her as a rung on the ladder of success. She hated it but it was true that she attacked power hungry people to her. She was ready to give up on the whole thing. She had already promised herself not to get weaseled into any more dates for at least a year. It always started with someone saying, "I have a son/grandson/cousin/nephew that you just have to meet. Maybe you could have dinner together." Then before she knew what was going on, there the aforementioned boy was, and she could find no way out. 

Relena knew the song was coming to an end. She decided she would skip the next one and try to get a breath of fresh air. The song stopped. Men swarmed to her side like dogs to a feeding bowl, and she gently turned them down as she edged her way off the dance floor. 

A hand grasped her elbow and a low voice asked for a dance. She stiffened and prepared to reject another ladder climber. Relena turned and her eyes meet violet ones which was accompanied by a mischievous grin. It took a moment for Relena to ID the man before her. Once she had, a heartfelt smile stretched her lips. 

"You may," she said. 

At those two words, Duo sweep her into his arms and maneuvered them onto the dance floor as the music began. 

"I didn't know you were invited," said Relena. 

"Neither does anyone else," he replied mischievously. 

Relena eyed him discerningly at his cryptic response. 

"Do you always crash diplomatic social functions?" she asked trying to hid a smile. 

"It's my hobby. That and destroying things," he grinned teasing her. 

"As long as you don't try mixing the two." 

"I am making no promises. Honestly, I came to see you since you were in town." 

"If you called, I would have gotten you an invitation," she pointed out. 

"Where's the fun in that!" he countered. "It is much more fun sneaking in." 

"Duo, you are crazy," she smiled. 

"I have to make sure my skills are still good and why not practice where I know someone who will vouch for me it I am caught," Duo said. 

"And what makes you think I would bail you out?" she asked raising an eyebrow in mock inquiry. 

"I was thinking of Heero," answered Duo as he glanced to where Relena's head of security was standing with his wife Catherine. His intense blue eyes watching them as if he knew they were talking about him. 

"Only after he let you be interrogated for several hours," Relena pointed out. 

She had a point, and Duo knew it. Heero would let Duo feel the consequences of his actions before rescuing him. Duo smiled at his friend as they turned to the music. Heero only nodded and turned his attention back to the conversation he and his wife were in. 

The song would soon be coming to an end, so Duo expertly maneuvered Relena off the dance floor to help her avoid the crowed of would be dance partners. The pair made their way over to Heero and Catherine. 

"Security is not that good around here," stated Duo after greeting the other couple. 

"I was noticing that," said Heero dryly. 

Duo ignored Heero's inference and asked Catherine how she was doing. 

"I am doing well," she responded as she rested her hand on her enlarged abdomen, "and so is the little one." 

"For your sake, I hope the baby has your personality and temperament rather than Heero's," teased Duo which got him a Yuy glare from Heero. 

Before the two men caused trouble, Catherine asked Duo how he was and what he had been doing. 

"I am doing well," Duo replied, "and so is the business Hilde and I have been running." 

"You and Hilde should come visit sometime," said Relena. "I always love it when friends drop by." 

"I don't get down there much, but when I do, I will visit," he promised before chaos broke loose. 

The man who Duo had knocked out had been found, and security was now looking for an intruder without alerting the guests. Duo had been sloppy enough to get caught by the video camera and they were now looking for him specificaly. One young enthusiastic officer from a distance away spotted Duo by Relena and acted upon his belief that Relena was in danger before checking with his supervisor or seeing Heero on the other side of the man. Needless to say, his actions resulted in gun fire, scaring the guests, a wounded Duo, a very upset Heero, and a suspension and demotion for the young officer who was relieved that Heero had not given him the dressing down personally. 

Catherine and Relena calmed the people while Heero straightened things out with his security officers. His men had never seen Heero upset, but they knew he was now. He did not say much but it was in the way he moved and the tone of the few words he spoke. Duo was taken to the hospital to have his wound looked at. 

_Saturday I said I'm sorry_

Heero, Catherine, and Relena accompanied Duo to the emergency room. Relena filled out the paperwork as best she could while they checked out Duo's gunshot wound. Lucky for Duo, Heero had seen what the officer was about to do and warned Duo. Heero pulled his wife with him to the floor since they were on the other side of Duo from the officer. Duo moved the opposite way from Heero and managed to move enough so the shot hit his arm rather than its intended target. On Duo's way to the floor, he took Relena with him. He got up to see if she was alright and noticed blood on her dress. He looked her over for injuries and found none before Relena pointed out that he was injured. Now he was at the hospital waiting for someone to remove the bullet and patch him up. 

The three friends waited in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area. Relena got up and started pacing. The front of her pale dress bore smudged crimson spots on it that she and Catherine had tried to wash out earlier in the ladies bathroom. Heero and Catherine followed Relena's movements with their eyes but said nothing. They were all concerned for Duo, but the wound was not serious and he would live. Relena glanced up at the clock on the wall agitatedly. 

"It is after 12:30 AM. We have been here over two hours. What is taking them so long?" she asked not expecting an answer. 

Almost before she finished her sentence, Duo entered through the door to the waiting room with a smile plastered across his face. 

"Duo!" the two girls cried. 

"Are you alright?" asked Catherine. 

"All bandaged up and will be as good as new in no time," he reassured them. "I am sorry I caused you guys so much trouble and ruined the party." 

"It is alright," assured Relena. 

Duo looked at Heero 

"So how much trouble am I in for breaking and entering?" Duo asked Heero. 

"None." 

Duo looked at Heero questioningly. 

"I told them you were there to test the security and the officers response. They failed big time and made a mess of the entire situation," said Heero. 

"I am still sorry, Heero. I should have at least let you know I was coming," said Duo. 

"What's done is done," responded Heero. 

The four people headed out of the hospital and they forced Duo to get in Relena's limousine, and they dropped him off at his place 

_Sunday came and trashed me out again_   
_I was only having fun_   
_Wasn't hurting anyone_   
_And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change_

Before Relena and gang dropped Duo off, Duo offered to show them the sights of L2 if they wanted. Relena accepted the offer and Duo and Hilde showed up promptly in the lobby of their hotel at the appointed time on Sunday afternoon. 

Duo let out a soft whistle as he and Hilde entered through the glass doors. The lobby was very plush and elegant. Hilde nudged him in the side with her elbow. He gave her a "what did I do" look, and she only shook her head in frustration. They did not have long to wait. Their three friends stepped off the elevator before Duo and Hilde progressed halfway across the lobby. 

Greetings were exchanged among the friend that had not seen each other in a while. They headed out and climbed into a limo. Duo and Hilde bickered about what their guest should be shown first. Heero settled the argument by picking one of the mentioned places and saying that is where they were going. 

"Yes, sir, Mr. Yuy, sir," Duo mocked his friend with a lighthearted smile. 

Heero growled and Duo informed the driver of their destination. 

Duo and Hilde took them to the monuments, the historical areas, and the specialties of their home city like Duo's favorite ice-cream pallor and their business. The last stop was the skating rink in the park. They rented skates and started orbiting with the other skaters. Heero was not going to let Catherine participate since she was six months pregnant, but she convinced him she would be fine. The other three as they moved smoothly around together commented to each other on how Heero hovered protectively around his wife. Only because Duo and Relena knew Heero well could they see his concern. To the rest of the world he appeared to have an expressionless face. Catherine gracefully moved around the edge and joined the other three with Heero close behind. 

"I think he is more protective of you than he is of Relena," commented Duo to Catherine. "And, I thought he was over protective of her." 

Duo rolled his eyes as he spoke. 

"I think it's sweet," said Hilde throwing her two cents in. 

"So do I," said Catherine with a smile and took Heero's hand in hers. 

They all had a wonderful afternoon filled with conversation, sight seeing, laughs, and good friends. Relena thanked their two guides for such an enjoyable time and reminded Duo of his promise to visit. She hugged Hilde goodbye and placed a butterfly kiss on Duo's cheek. Duo could feel himself turn pink around the edges with the kiss. Heero and Catherine shook their guides' hands in farewell before the three disappeared into the elevator and Hilde and Duo exited the lobby. 

_I've been stranded in the combat zone_   
_I walked through Bedford Stuy alone_

Duo watched from his position beside Trowa as his original partner and his new partner got married. He was happy for Hilde and her soon to be husband. She would be provided with a wonderful life. Duo knew he would eventually adjust to not having her around, but at least she would still have a hand in the business. 

The preacher asked for the ring and Quatre turned to his best man, Trowa. Trowa placed the small ring in Quatre's cupped hand. Quatre turned back to his bride. 

_"Quatre and Hilde… who would have thought,"_ pondered Duo from his position up front. 

When they had announced their engagement, all their friends were shocked, even Duo who after the announcement realized the should have seen it coming. 

It all started when he and Hilde decided to take on some investors to help expand the business. They meet with several prospective candidates. One was from a subsidiary of the Winner corporation. Duo grinned through the entire meeting with the irony of it. The business man they talked to had no clue that Duo and Hilde knew the head of the Winner corporation, and they did not tell him. The meeting went well and the man made a recommendation to his supervisor. A memo on the topic finally reached Quatre's desk. Quatre looked at the memo, realized it was Duo's company they were wanting to invest in, and took an active roll in the negotiations to the surprise of those involved. 

Duo had left much of the negotiations up to Hilde, so she and Quatre spent a lot of time together. Duo noted they were acting odd when they celebrated the closing of the deal but did not put 2 and 2 together until after the announcement. Now he was at their wedding wishing them the best of luck. 

Where the wedding was small, the reception was large. There was lots of people, lots of food and music to dance to. Quatre danced with his new wife in the opening dance. Duo watched them gaze lovingly into each others eyes and felt a small stir of envy inside. He wanted some one to look at him the way Hilde was looking at Quatre. He just had not found that special someone for him, and it was not for the lack of trying on Hilde's part. She had tried to set Duo up with every unmarried female she knew, but none of them were what Duo was looking for. Hilde was even trying at the wedding. She had made his counterpart in the wedding party her friend Emma, who she had been trying to get him to go out with for months. The envy was soon followed by feelings of loneliness which Duo pushed aside and reminded himself to be happy for his friends. 

A gentle hand on his arm brought Duo from his thoughts. He looked over and smiled at Relena. 

"Are you alright?" she gently asked concerned. 

"Yeh, I'm fine," he tried to reassure her with a smile that did not quite light up his eyes like his smiles usually do. 

"You look a bit lonely. Would you care to dance?" Relena asked. 

Duo looked out at the dance floor and noticed several other couples had joined the bride and groom. 

"What about Tim?" Duo inquired about Relena's current boyfriend. 

"Something came up at work, and he had to leave," she informed him. 

"Well, it would be a shame to let such a lovely young lady go without a partner when there is music to dance to," he said as he offered her his hand and smiled with mirth dancing in his eyes. 

The two merged into the mass of people moving to the rhythm of the music. They saw Heero and Catherine on the floor as well. Relena scanned the room to see where and with whom they had left their son. She spotted Trowa playing with his nephew. The sight of Trowa with a baby seemed to be drawing the women to him, and Relena had to smile at the sight. The reserved Trowa bombarded by women cooing over the baby and obviously trying to flirt with the silent man. Duo looked down at her questioningly and she pointed out the source of her amusement. Duo had to admit it was a sight to see as they continued their movement around the floor. 

"Well, hopefully dancing with me this time won't be as detrimental to your health as it was last time," said Relena as she ran a hand over the spot the bullet had hit. 

"I doubt it, unless your boyfriend gets jealous," he half joked. 

"I don't think Tim would even know how to aim a gun, not to mention shoot it at someone," Relena observed of her boyfriend. 

The two finished the dance and danced to a second song while swapping stories about what had been happening in their lives. After the second dance, they decided to rescue Trowa from the mob of girls surrounding him. They made their way to the table. Relena was given warning looks from a few of the girls around the table as she greeted Trowa. Trowa nodded in return. Duo thumped his friend on the back. 

"Here, let me see little Yuy," said Duo and Trowa handed Tyler over to the braided man. 

Duo pulled a seat beside Trowa and sat with the baby. Duo cradled the boy in his arms and waved the end of his braid at him. Tyler focused on the moving object and tried to grasp it with his little hands. Relena said something to Duo that he did not catch and by the time he clarified what she had asked and looked back at Tyler, he had Duo's braid stuffed in him mouth. The others laughed. 

"Come on Trowa, you need to dance," said Relena as she pulled the somewhat reluctant man to the dance floor to the disappointment of the few women still around the table. 

Duo watched the two go before turning his attention back to Tyler. A shadow fell over Duo and he looked up into the looming form of Heero. 

"Hey, buddy," said Duo cheerfully. "Great kid you got." 

Duo could almost swear there was a hint of a smile on his friends face. 

"Thanks," Heero replied. 

Tyler looked up at the sound of his father's voice. He pulled Duo's braid from his mouth and waved the wet hair in the air while he babbled. Catherine lightly laughed as she sat down. Heero sat down beside her. Duo had to admit they made a cute couple. Another one of those that no one saw coming. Everyone thought Heero and Relena would get together, but their relationship never took the romantic rout. They were friends, and Heero continued to watch out for her well being. 

The evening drew to a close, and Duo and Trowa rode back to Relena's with Relena, Heero, Catherine, and Tyler. Duo had decided to use Hilde and Quatre's wedding as a time to keep his promise to visit them so he had planned on staying a week after the wedding. He thought it was a good thing because he did not want to go back right away to the business without Hilde quite yet. 

Once Duo's head hit the pillow he was out and soft snore came from the sleeping man. 

Duo surveyed the destroyed mobile suits littering the ground around him as he sat in Deathscythe. A ways away he could see the other Gundams. 

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself. 

He was glad to be setting in his old friend again but did not remember causing the destruction around him. As he looked at the monitors, he noticed he was being approached on all sides by the enemy. He lashed out with his scythe and destroyed the closest mobile suits. He swung again and again destroying those in his path. More and more suits attacked. It was almost too much for Duo. He called for help but there was no sight of his fellow pilots. They had vanished. Duo scanned for them as he fought. Instead of the other pilots he saw Hilde standing on the edge of the combat zone. His heart jumped as he feared for her safety. There was a brief reprieve in the attack as he looked at her. Hilde looked at Duo, smiled, and waved before turning and walking away into the mist behind her. As she disappeared, Duo screamed out to her. With her disappearance Duo felt stranded and alone. There was no one to help him as the attack continued showering him with blows he could not deflect. A warning sounded in the cockpit of his Gundam. The suite could take no more of this and was failing. Deathscythe was deserting Duo too. 

"NNOOOOO!" screamed Duo. 

Duo sat up in bed breathing heavily and raggedly with the fear his dream had caused. He slowly gained control of his breathing and emotions. He knew it all stemmed from Hilde leaving. She was the only close friend he had on L2. He had friends there, but they did not understand him the way she or the other pilots did. Duo knew he would make it through this eventually. He glanced at the clock and sighed. 

"Might as well get up," he told himself and headed to the bathroom. 

_Even rode my motorcycle in the rain_   
_And you told me not to drive_   
_But I made it home alive_   
_So you said that only proves that I'm, insane_

After cleaning up, Duo made his way to the breakfast table. A majority of the wedding party was staying at Relena's since Relena had offered her home for them to stay in once she learned the wedding was going to be on earth. Only a few of them were awake yet. Heero, Trowa and Wufei nodded as Duo entered. Duo filled a plate with food, snagged a cup of coffee, and sat at the table with uncharacteristic quietness. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei exchanged questioning glances but did not say anything as the four of them ate. 

The rest of the household slowly started to stir and fill the house with movement and noise. Emma found Duo sulking in the library and tried to get him to do something with her before she left. Duo told her he did not feel like going out at the moment and left the room. The weather off in the distance seemed to match Duo's lingering mood. Dark and gloomy. He just could not shake the feelings the dream brought to the surface. 

"May I barrow your motorcycle?" Duo asked Heero when he found him. 

Heero intently looked at his friend, and Duo prayed that Heero would not ask any questions. Duo just wanted to get out and away from everyone. 

"Sure," said Heero. "Keys are hanging in the room leading to the garage, helmet is on the bike. Wear it!" ordered Heero. 

"I will, and thanks," Duo responded as he walked to the back of the house. 

Duo looked around the indicated room for the keys. He started to look through the cabinets. 

"What are you looking for?" asked Relena as she poked her head around the door frame. 

"The keys to Heero's bike. He said they are hanging in here," Duo replied. 

Relena walked up beside him and opened the next cabinet over to reveal several hooks with keys on them. She lifted a set off one of the hooks and held them up. 

"Here they are. What are you going to do with them?" she asked. 

"Going out," he almost growled. 

"It looks like it could rain any time," Relena pointed out. 

"So," he said defensively. 

Relena stared into Duo's violet eyes and saw the pain, confusion, hurt, and loneliness he was trying to hide. She could relate to how he was feeling and knew he needed time to himself. She dropped the keys in his outstretched hand. 

"I think you are crazy for taking the motorcycle out in such weather," she said before turning and walking out of the room. 

Duo silently thanked Relena for understanding. He saw the understanding in her eyes when she looked at him. She knew he just needed to get out by himself. He tossed the keys in the air, caught them, and headed out the door. 

The air moved around Duo as he speed down the road. It whipped his braid around behind him since he had opted not to tuck it in his jacket or under the helmet. There was something about moving at high speeds with nothing enclosing you in that set Duo's sprit free. Dark clouds were lingering ahead, and Duo continued down the road into them. The clouds meet him halfway up the mountain and let go of their cargo. The raindrops hit Duo like bombs dropped from a plane. They were soon pounding against his visor so hard he could not see clearly. Duo pulled over in one of the pull offs and stopped. He pulled the helmet off his head and lifted his face to the sky. The cool drops hit his face. They caught in his hair and rolled down his neck into his shirt collar. Duo watched the rain fall across the valley below. It was a breath taking sight to watch the distinct division between sunshine and storm. The line of darkness slowly moving down the valley chasing the light away. Duo felt the rain let up and become only a drizzle and soon the sun returned. It was now the lights turn to chase away the dark. Duo found the sight to be a wonderful symbolism for his life as he fingered the cross that hung around his neck. Dark times may come but they are always followed by times of sunshine. Duo noticed he was playing with the cross and remembered Father Maxwell telling him that he would never be alone. God was always with him. Duo took comfort in those words and it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Duo felt alive and energized once more. He knew he would get through this. It was only one of the dimly lit points in his life, and he could see sunshine ahead. 

On a more cheerful note, Duo pushed the helmet back on his head and started slowly back to Relena's through the drizzle. Duo pulled into the garage and parked the bike and helmet where he had found them. He looked at his watch and could not believe four hours had passed since he took off earlier in the afternoon. He entered the house and placed the keys back on their hook. Duo headed out through the kitchen and was about to leave the room when Relena entered from another door. 

One look at Duo's drenched state and she said, "Don't you dare leave this room dripping wet! Wait right there." 

Relena reappeared minuets later carrying a navy terrycloth robe which she held out to him. 

"Go back there," she pointed to the room he had just came from, "and get out of those wet cloths and leave them in there while I clean up the water you dripped all over." 

Duo took the robe and looked at the floor sheepishly. There was indeed a puddle of water where he was standing. Now he knew why Relena did not want him tramping all over the house in them. He complied with her demands. When he returned, Relena was occupied with mopping the trail of water off the floor. 

"I made it back alive," said Duo as he returned to the kitchen. 

Relena noted that the excursion had done Duo some good. The sparkle of happiness was back in his eyes. 

"I still think it was an insane thing to do," Relena said with a smile. "The rain increases your chances of loosing control and hurting yourself." 

"Thanks for your concern," Duo said and his grin widened. 

He knew what she was really getting at. She was expressing her concern for his well being while avoiding the issue that was truly the cause of his earlier distress. Duo noticed that the rest of the house was quiet. 

"Where is everyone else?" Duo asked. 

"They all headed home," answered Relena. "Heero and Catherine took Trowa to dinner and then to the airport to catch his flight." 

"Oh," said Duo. 

"You might want to take a warm shower," observed Relena as Duo started to shiver. 

"You might be right," replied Duo as he headed up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Duo turned the water on, removed the robe, and stepped into the tub. The warm water falling on him reminded him of earlier this afternoon and busted his sprites higher. 

_You may be right_   
_I may be crazy_   
_But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for_   
_Turn out the light_   
_Don't try to save me_   
_You may be wrong for all I know_   
_But you may be right___

_Remember how I found you there_   
_Alone in your electric chair_   
_I told you dirty jokes until you smiled_

It was Wednesday night and Duo could not sleep so he was wandering the halls of Relena's place on his way to the kitchen. He got a bit to eat and drank a glass of milk before heading back. As he took the long way back to his room, he noticed the light on in Relena's study. 

"She must have left the light on," he thought to himself and was about to open the door to turn it off when muffled sounds of crying were heard. 

Duo tenderly knocked on the door before opening it. Relena raised her head from its position on her folded arms on her desk. Her eyes were red and puffy. She sniffled and tried to hid the fact that she had been crying. 

"Du-uo," she stammered, a sure sigh to Duo that everything was not fine. "What are you doing up?" 

"Had an attack of the munchies," he answered. "They always seem to attack at unexpected times." 

Relena tried to smile at Duo and hide her grief. Duo could see there was no joy in her eyes, and it pained him to see her in such a state so he did the thing he always did - told her a joke. It wasn't even a very good one at that. In fact it was so bad that Relena could not help but grin and shake her head. Duo was glad to see a hint of mirth in her eyes again, but he had to know what was bothering her. He walked up beside her and leaned against her desk so he faced her sitting in her chair. Duo gently ran his callused thumbs under her eyes and dried her tears away. 

"Tell a friend what's bothering you," Duo cooed. 

"It is nothing, Duo," she said and tried to move away. 

Duo caught her hand and keep her from leaving. 

"It is not nothing to you if you are upset about it," he pointed out. 

"It is nothing I have not come to expect," she responded defensively. 

"Some one has hurt you!" Duo concluded and made Relena sit back in her chair. 

Duo brushed the hair out of her face and held her hand to keep her form bolting. 

"Tell me," he murmured as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. 

She looked at the floor dejectedly. This was not the Relena Duo knew. Relena was strong and stood up to all the obstacles in her life and found a way around them. She had faced death without fear and now some one has dimmed that strength from her. Duo's heart went out to her. He was torn between wanting to punch the person's lights out and gathering her up in his arms to comfort her. He did neither. He just sat their waiting for her to talk. 

"I broke up with Tim," she managed to whisper. 

"Why? What happened" asked Duo. 

Tim seemed like a nice guy when Duo met him at the wedding. Duo knew that Relena and Tim had been dating for six months now, and Relena thought he might be the one. It was the longest she had ever dated anyone in her long string of disastrous relationships. Relena might be great at keeping peace, but she was awful at picking boyfriends. 

Relena continued to look at her hands shredding the tissue in her lap. 

"He was cheating on me," she stated. 

Duo sputtered in shock at the revelation and his anger at Tim grew. Duo could not understand how Tim could cheat on such a wonderful and sweet person like Relena. 

"He is away on a trip, and I thought I would call and see how he was doing," continued Relena as she fought to keep her composure. "He answered the phone and there was a scantily clad woman crawled across the bed and started nibbling on his ear before he could warn her I was on the other end of the vid phone. Of course I asked who _she_ was and he tried to make some flimsy excuse. I did not even let him finish before telling him we were through and hung up." 

Duo mentally cheered Relena on for dropping that trash. She deserved better. 

"It was like a slap in the face. Tim was telling me that I am not special to him, I am not good enough for him." 

Duo tried to not let his agitation show and offered Relena the box of tissues as tears started to fall once again. She pulled a tissue from the box to dab her eyes and blew her nose. Duo scooped Relena from the chair, which caused her to gasp, and sat in it himself with her in his lap. He pulled her against his shoulder and stroked her hair. 

"You are too good for him," Duo cooed. "You were right to dump him, Relena. If he is cheating on you now, he will only continue to do it, no matter what he says to the contrary." 

"I know," she said painfully, "but knowing I did the right thing does not lessen the pain." 

Her tears began to flow, and Duo pulled her closer to him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and the tears came. Sobs racked her body as the feelings of loss and betrayal manifested themselves through the tears. Duo knew there was nothing he could say to comfort her. The best thing he could do was just hold her until she got it out of her system. He was just glad that he could be here for her. She finally cried herself to sleep and Duo carried her up to her room. He gently placed her in the bed and tucked the blankets around her. He snagged the teddybear that Heero had given her for her sixteenth birthday and examined it briefly. 

_"Heero_," Duo thought to himself, "_if only you two had become something more than friends, then our princess would not be in this pain."_

Duo tucked the bear under her arm with a sigh, gave her a brief kiss on the forehead, and left, closing the door behind him. 

Call him crazy, but Duo had always had a soft spot for Relena, especially when it came to her wellbeing, and he knew it. Maybe it had to do with the way they first meet. He was trying to save her from Heero. A smirk graced his mouth as he thought back to that day many years ago at the docks, and he drifted off to sleep thinking about it. 

The next day Relena seemed much better when she came down for breakfast. 

"Heero, Tim is no longer allowed on the grounds," she stated without explanation. 

Heero nodded his acceptance and asked no questions. 

They finished their meal and Relena went up to get ready for work. Once she was safely out of hearing range, Heero turned to Duo. 

"What happened?" he asked. 

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Duo. 

"What happened to Relena and Tim?" Heero clarified. 

"What makes you think I know?" 

Catherine watched the conversation progress without saying a word. 

"I saw you comforting her last night when I was making my nightly rounds. I thought I would ask you since I did not want to run the risk of her breaking down again," he replied answering any other questions Duo might have on the topic. 

"Oh….," said Duo. "She called Tim. He had another woman in his bed, and she broke up with him," he recounted. 

Both Heero and Catherine seemed peeved with Tim. 

"I hope he shows his face around here," said Catherine which caused confused looks from her husband and Duo until they saw her experimentally tossing the table knife in her hand. "It will be an experience he never forgets." 

"He has to get through the front gate before you get a shot at him," said Heero dryly. 

Duo felt that Tim would not make it far in any attempt to see Relena. 

The end of the week came and Duo said his good-byes to Relena and the Yuy family before boarding his shuttle back to L2 and his growing business. 

_You were lonely for a man_   
_I said take me as I am_   
_'Cause you might enjoy some madness for awhile_

Seven months had passed since Hilde and Quatre's wedding. The new partnership was working out well and business was booming. Duo found himself traveling more to see potential clients and leaving the daily running of the place to Jerry. Jerry did a great job. Duo could not fault Jerry's work, but he wished at times he was still up to his elbows in the dirty work. 

Duo leaned his chair back, closed his eyes, and waited for the shuttle to arrive at earth. This would be his first visit to earth sence the wedding. When he finished with his meetings on Thursday and Friday, he planed on dropping by to see Heero and family. Duo had not told them of his visit since he was unsure if he would make it and he wanted it to be a surprise. 

The shuttle landed, and Duo got off to start his two days of meetings. Hilde and Quatre meet him at the gate. Hilde gave him a big hug. 

"Glad you could make it in such short notice," she said. 

Duo hugged back then shook Quatre's hand and thumped his back. 

"He taking good care of you?" Duo asked Hilde as he motioned to Quatre. 

A goofy grin spread across her face and Quatre turned a bit pink around the edges. 

"I don't think I want to know," said Duo with upraised hands and started walking away from the gate. 

Hilde and Quatre were right behind him. Once they caught up to Duo, the briefing for the upcoming meeting began. 

Duo hopped in his rented car on Friday afternoon, removed his tie and tossed it into the back seat. The meetings had gone well, and they may soon have another large customer. Duo just hoped their customer base did not outgrow their man power. He spent the three hour drive analyzing the future of the company. 

Duo pulled up to Relena's house, and Relena, having been alerted by the guards at the gate, was waiting for him. 

"Why didn't you call and tell us you were coming?" she asked as Duo stepped out of the car. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Where is Heero?" 

"You missed them by a couple hours," Relena answered. "Catherine finally got Heero to go on a vacation." 

"Well, good for her. He needs one," said Duo cheerfully. "How many years has he been working for you without one?" 

"Too many," Relena laughed. "I had to threaten him to get him to take an entire two weeks for his honeymoon." 

"Always the serious dedicated one," observed Duo. 

"Unlike you," Relena teased Duo with the truth. 

"I might not be serious, but I am dedicated," Duo replied. 

"Have you had dinner?" Relena asked changing the subject. 

"No." 

"There is this restaurant in town that I have been wanting to try out. Do you want to go?" 

Duo agreed, and the two were soon in Duo's car headed to town. As Duo drove, Relena enjoyed not having her bodyguards around even if they were always discrete. Duo was one of the few people on Heero's list of people she could leave her guard behind if she was with. Basically it consisted of the Gundam pilots. 

They parked in the restaurant parking lot. Duo fished around the back seat for his tie. Once the item was in grasp, Duo turned back around in his seat. Relena just snickered at him. He flipped his collar up, placed the tie around his neck, and tied it before turning his shirt collar back down. Relena waited patiently as Duo preformed the task. 

"Don't move," Duo said before getting out of the car and sprinting around to the passenger side door to open it. "Have to do this right," he said with a wink. 

Relena smiled up at him and took his offered hand. Duo helped her out of the car, and they entered the restaurant. A man escorted them to a table and gave them menus. 

"Where are Heero and Catherine going?" asked Duo as he worked on his salad. 

"They were going to visit Trowa before doing some sightseeing," Relena responded. 

"I hope they have a nice time." 

"I am sure they will," assured Relena as she lifted her glass of water to her lips. 

"When was the last time you had a vacation?" asked Duo motioning to her with his fork. 

"Umm… well…." She stammered, "I travel a lot and there is just so much to do…" 

"Ha, that's what I thought. You are as bad as Heero when it comes to taking a vacation. You or you and a friend should take off and do something fun for a week or so," Duo advised her. 

"I'll think about it," she promised. 

"I'll hold you to that," said Duo. 

As dinner progressed, Duo told Relena how well the business was doing, why he was on earth and how Quatre and Hilde were doing. After the wonderful meal, they headed back to the car. 

"Its such a beautiful evening tonight," observed Relena. "Let's go for a walk." 

Duo liked the idea so the two strolled to the street with a stop at Duo's car first. Duo had noticed Relena was cold so he retrieved his leather coat out of the trunk and handed it to her. She thanked him and slipped it on. It was warm, and Relena almost felt lost in it since it was too big for her. She secured the coat around her and inhaled the smell of leather and cologne. Relena buried her hands into the pockets as they moved down the street, She absentmindedly started fingering the items in the pockets. Some of them were easy for her to identify - keys, change, chapstick, gum, etc. She pulled out a lighter to see what it was and examined it. 

"Have you taken up smoking?" she asked breaking the silence that had hung between them in the cool fall air. 

"No. It is just a handy item to have when you need one," Duo replied. 

Relena placed it back in the pocket before looking around her and enjoying the evening. 

"Did you ever hear anymore from Tim?" Duo asked. 

"He tried to make it up to me by sending flowers and gifts which I sent back," said Relena with her annoyance with the situation showing. "You should have heard the excuses he came up with. He finally gave up after Heero would not let him through the gate and Catherine standing behind Heero tossing knives at a target. She never missed once." 

Duo smiled at the recount of the confrontation and was sure there was more to it than that. He could only imagine the looks Heero had given Tim. 

"Any new prospects?" Duo asked and immediately regretted asking as Relena's facial expression seemed to cloud over. 

"No," she sighed. "I think I will just give up trying to find Mr. Right. They always say you will find him when you are not looking." 

Duo could hear the sorrow and loneliness in Relena's voice that she was trying to hid from him. 

"I thought that was what I had found with Tim," she continued to pour forth her feelings. "I had promised my self not to get reeled into another fix-up by a "friend" relationship when I meet Tim. I just have bad luck picking boyfriends," she sighed. "I though Tim was going to be different. I thought he might be the one. I meet him at a social gathering, and we hit it off. We had much in common. I guess my luck did change. Instead of a ladder climber, I got a cheating bastard!" 

Duo was shocked to hear such language come from Relena. It was not the worst he had ever heard. In fact, he had called Tim worse thing if only to himself the night Relena broke up with Tim. Relena was still hurt by Tim's actions to call him names even if they fit. Relena never said anything demeaning about anyone else, but Duo could understand her anger at Tim. 

"I am destined to be alone," she said as her mood seemed to darken. "Really, I don't have time for dating and the demands of a relationship," she added as she tried to talk herself out of the gloomy mood she was falling into fast. 

Relena looked up at Duo. 

"I'm sorry. I am babbling about things you probably don't want to hear about. I always feel a bit lonely when Heero and Catherine first leave and talking about Tim did not help. I shouldn't have unloaded that all on you." 

"It's alright," assured Duo. "That is what friends are for," he continued as he wrapped a comforting arm around her waist and gave her a reassuring hug. "One day you will find the one to fill you life with joy, but until then, enjoy life as you are. If you are not happy now, no one else will change that." 

"I know," said Relena, "and I am for the most part. There are just times when the feeling of loneliness appears out of the blue." 

"I know," reassured Duo as he pulled her closer to him. "I have been there." 

Relena leaned her head against Duo's shoulder and absorbed the comfort he gave. 

"I think you just need to have some fun," said Duo as he guided Relena back the way they had come, "and I am going to make sure you do." 

Relena laughed at how determined Duo sounded. 

"Lead the way, king of fun," she teased. 

On the way home they picked up a couple movies. Duo headed strait to the kitchen upon entering the house. Duo was opening cabinet doors and rummaging through them when Relena entered. 

"What are you looking for?" she asked. 

Duo looked at her. She had not taken off his coat. She stood there with her hands lost in the long sleeves that dangled at her sides and the coat came to almost mid thigh on her. The shoulders were too broad for her and caused the coat to hang awkwardly on her. Duo smiled because she reminded him of a little girl running around in her father's coat. 

"Popcorn," he answered. 

"But we just ate." 

"We can't watch movies without popcorn," Duo insisted. 

Relena showed him where it and the popper were, and he set to work. When he brought out the fruits of his labor and drinks, he noticed Relena had changed into more comfortable clothes. Instead of her business suite, she wore an oversized sweater and well worn jeans. 

"I think I will follow you example," he said and was about to go get his things from the car before Relena called him back. 

"I put you things in the room you had last time you were here," she informed him. 

"Thanks," he said before bounding up the steps. 

Minutes later Duo returned in black sweats and T-shirt and swung himself over the back of the couch to plop down beside Relena. 

"Duo, your 26 years old and still act like a kid," Relena said shaking her head. 

"Only when I can," he assured her before scooping the movies up from the table. "Which one first?" he pondered. "Close your eyes!" he ordered and Relena did as asked. 

He held the two movies before her and had her pick one. 

"Alright!," Duo exclaimed and Relena opened her eyes. 

In her hand was the action movie Duo had picked out and was going to be the first one they watched. Duo placed it in the machine and started the flick. They settled down with bowls of popcorn and drinks as the show began. Duo gave Relena the history on the series of action movies before the previews were over. Relena glanced at the title again. Duo had said it was a really old movie but worth watching. _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark._ She had never heard of it but huddled under a blanket to watch the show. 

Relena found the movie really good and it held her attention. She did not like the snake pit part even though she could see a slight reflection of light from the glass separating Indy from the snakes when he was first thrown in there. She pulled her feet up under her and wrapped her arms around her upraised knees as it played out. Duo saw her movement and dislike of the part so he through popcorn at her. 

"Hey! What was that for?" she demanded. 

"You looked like you needed something to break the tension," he replied before his attention was back on the story. 

From then on Relena was fine until the scene where the Ark was opened and everyone started melting. She through her hands over her eyes and peeked through her fingers occasionally to see if it was over. Duo laughed at her and told her when it was safe to look again. After the movie, they got up, stretched, and ran to the bathroom before starting Relena's choice - a modern light romantic comedy. 

"No guy would ever say that," said Duo about one of the corny lines and Relena shushed him for the twentieth time. 

"Well, he wouldn't," he murmured to himself. 

Duo pointed to the actress on the TV. 

"_Take me as I am._ What kind of line is that?" he asked and received a pillow in the face. 

He glanced over at Relena, the source of the item dropped in his lap. He waited until she was absorbed in the movie again before returning the projectile. There was a glint in Relena's eyes, and Duo knew he had just started a war and garbed the pillow beside him to defend himself with. She flung out her arm and hit Duo with the pillow. He swung his out and made contact. More blows were exchanged until Duo gained possession of Relena's weapon. Then she started fighting dirty. She started tickling him and had him leaning against the end of the couch. Duo howled with uncontrollable laughter and writhed as Relena tickled his sides. Duo flung the pillows away from him in order to free his hands to grab hers. He finally managed to catch her roving hands and pin them behind her back. This of course, caused Relena to be pulled closer to him. Their faces only inches apart. Duo breathing heave from laughing. Their eyes locked on each others. 

"Are you going to stop?" asked Duo. 

"Only if you stop talking through the move," she demanded as she watched Duo's face return to its normal color instead of the red from excursion. 

"Since when have you ever known me to stop talking," he pointed out. 

Their closeness was beginning to affect Duo. He looked into those blue eyes and at those tempting lips. He wanted to pull her closer and press her lips to his. 

"True," she agreed. "Just keep them to yourself," she said as she unconsciously lost herself in his violet eyes before making herself pull away and Duo let her go. 

The movie continued and Duo mulled over what just happened. 

_"I can't be falling for Relena. Can I?"_ Duo glanced over at her_ "No. She is a friend. On e who is lonely for a man at the moment. It would be like taking advantage of her if I tried anything. I would only end up hurting her, then Heero and Catherine would be after me."_ Duo gulped at the thought. _"She has been hurt enough and just needs a friend to help get her mind off of things for a while."_

Relena glanced over at Duo. He was being very quiet since their pillow fight. He looked like he was deep in thought. About what, she did not know. She checked up on him a few more times and found herself watching him more than the movie. The way the light from the TV flickered across his profile in the dimly lit room fascinated her. 

_"Duo is such a good friend,"_ she thought. _"It is nice of him to help me, then he has been trying to help me since the day we met."_ A smile graced her lips at the memory, even if Duo was trying to kill Heero who was trying to kill her. The irony of the whole thing, and now they were all friends. _"I wonder if he is seeing anyone? I got so wrapped up in my messed up love life, I did not think to inquire about his. I don't think he has dated anyone seriously since he and Hilde decided it was best to be friends. I wonder if he still has feelings for her. If he does, he seems at peace with them. He is very cute,"_ she sighed as she realized she was checking out her friend. 

Relena forced her attention back to the movie. 

The movie drew to an end. 

"You asked me, but I never asked you if you had anyone specially in your life?" asked Relena. 

"No," he answered as he gathered up the dishes. 

"Do you still have feelings for Hilde?" Relena could not believe she had asked that. 

Duo looked at her from under his long brown bangs. 

"Romantic feelings, no, but love as a family member, yes," he answered. "She is happy, and I am happy for her." 

He flashed her a smile as he took the dishes to the kitchen. Relena turned things off in the family room and headed to the stairs. Duo meet her there and the two trudged up the steps together. They stopped at Relena's door. 

"Good night, Duo. Sleep well," said Relena. 

"Same to you , Relena," he returned and placed a friendly kiss on the top of her head as if she was a child. "Good night" he said and mentally added _"my princess,"_ before walking to his room. 

Relena watched him walk down the hallway before entering her room and collapsing on the bed. A smile filled her face as she thought about the evening event. It was fun to just hang out with Duo. Relena did not have many friends she could just be herself with. In fact there were only Heero and Catherine locally. She spent most of her time with people related to her job. She wondered if that was why her relationships always failed. Duo had pulled her out of her wold structured around work for one evening and it felt good. She needed the change he offered. His enthusiasm for life was contagious, he was a good listener, as well as, offered good advice. He could be annoying at times like when he keep commenting through the movie. Yet, the resulting pillow fight had been fun even if it was childish. What started the fight flashed through her mind. "Take me as I am," and the memory of Duo watching TV flashed across her mind. She thought she could take him as he was. He was a great guy. She let out a giggle and knew she was being silly. Her and Duo? There was not way. He lived on L2 and she on earth. There were only friends. Right? She attributed her line of thought to her recent feeling of loneliness and pushed the idea aside. 

Relena sleepily walked down the stairs wrapping her robe around her. The smell of cooking eggs, sausage, and coffee drifted up to her. She found Duo in the kitchen fixing breakfast. He was wearing the same clothes from last night, the black T and sweats. His long braid swung as he swayed to the tune he was whistling. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he cooked. 

"Nancy would have made you anything you wanted," said Relena. 

"I know," he replied with a friendly smile that warmed Relena from the inside out, "but I like to make my own breakfast. Want some? There is plenty." 

"Sure," she responded as she filled a mug with coffee and sat at the bar attached to the back side of the cabinet. 

She sat there sleepily watching Duo move around the kitchen. She was about to fall asleep with her head propped up by her hand when a plate was sat down before her. 

"I think some one needs more sleep," Duo whispered into her ear from behind her. 

"Huh," she responded and looked down at the plate full of food. 

"Now you are beginning to sound like Heero," Duo laughed as he fetched two glasses of orange juice. 

Relena's plate was filled with hashbrowns, scrambled eggs, sausage, ham, and toast, plus a grapefruit half in a bowl beside the plate. 

"Duo, this is more than I can eat!" she protested. 

"Take a bite of everything and eat what you can," he said and took the seat beside her where there was a plate even fuller than hers. 

"How do you eat so much?" she asked in awe. 

"And stay so thin?" he added. 

"I didn't…" 

"That is what everyone asks," he clarified. "Fast metabolism I guess. I stay active. Hate to just sit behind a desk. Always moving. I actually don't eat as much as I use to," he assured. 

Relena laughed at his flurry of reasons. They began to eat. 

"How long have you been up?" Relena asked. 

"Since six," he responded. 

Relena glanced at the clock. It read seven twenty. Duo had been up for over an hour. 

"Did it take you that long to make breakfast?" she asked as she poked the eggs with her fork. 

"No," he replied. "I went for a run after getting up." 

_"No wonder he seems so awake,"_ she thought as she fought a yawn. 

Relena ate more off her plate than she thought she would, but she could not finish it all. Duo did that for her and she laughed at him for it. 

After eating they both headed up the stairs to change. Duo went to shower, and Relena entered her room. All the food felt heavy in her stomach. She looked at the bed and decided crawling in for a short time would not hurt. Soon her breathing had fallen into the rhythm of sleep. 

There was a soft rap at the door which was followed by the word "Relena?" The door slowly opened and Duo peeked his head around the door. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk at the sight of Relena stretched out on her bed asleep. Duo approached the bed and stared down at her. She looked so much younger in sleep he thought. Awake, worry and the strain of her job were beginning to show in her features even when she was not working. In sleep those things melted away and she looked like she did when he first met her. Duo made up his mind that this weekend he was going to get her to forget about her work related stresses for a few days. Duo grabbed the sheet and pulled it over her sprawled out form. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face before she started to stir. 

Relena grunted and stretched with arms over head. She could not believe how much better she felt. When she opened her eyes she found Duo standing over her looking down at her. 

"Duo?" she asked confused. 

"I knocked and there was no answer, so I thought I would check on you," he told her with one hand running through his damp bangs. "You were asleep so I thought I would cover you up. Then you woke up." 

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," said Relena as she sat up, looked around her room and blinking the sleep from her eyes. "I have papers I have to look through," she mumbled. 

"No," said Duo authoritatively as he sat down on the bed beside her. "You," he said as he placed a finger on the tip of her nose, "are not going to even think about work today. You need a vacation, if only for one day." 

"Duo, that's crazy. If I don't look at them now…" 

He silenced her. 

"You will look at them later," he finished for her. 

"But…" 

"Hush," said Duo as he placed a finger over her lips. "Don't argue with me!" he commanded with one eyebrow arched in a warning way. "How often do you have visitors? I have come all the way from L2, and you are going to spend a fun filled day with me. No papers, no phone calls, no talking about work. Is that clear?" 

Relena nodded her head and tried not to smile. 

"Now get dressed!" he said warmly as he got up, "and wear comfortable walking shoes." 

"Yes, sir," Relena snapped as she gave him a mock salute. 

Duo winked at her and shut the door behind him. 

_Now think of all the years you tried to_   
_Find someone to satisfy you_   
_I might be as crazy as you say_

Relena made her way down the stairs wearing bluejeans and a tanktop with a flannel over it. Duo was waiting for her in black jeans, red high neck shirt, and a black leather jacket. 

"Do your ever get tired of the black motif?" Relena asked him. 

"Nope," he grinned at her. "Grab a heavy jacket. We are going to take Heero's bike." 

Relena began to protest. 

"I am sure he won't mind," he optimistically said as he headed out to the garage. 

Relena retrieved a jacket and thrust her arms into its sleeves as she headed the direction Duo had disappeared. Duo opened the cabinet as she entered the back room and ran his hand along the hooks in the door. He found the keys he was wanting and removed them from their resting place. Relena followed him out to the bike. She stood there staring at it as Duo handed her a helmet before straddling the bike. Duo looked up at her. 

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" he asked. 

She shook her head no. 

"There is not much to it," he assured. "See those black rubber things." 

She nodded. 

"They fold down and you place your feet on them. Once your on, be sure to hold on to me. I don't want to loose you. And, when we turn corners or curves, you have to lean into them" 

"I'm not sure about this, Duo," Relena said reluctantly. 

"Trust me. We will be fine. Just hold on tight and do what I do, and put your helmet on," said Duo and pushed the round plastic item on Relena's head. 

She hesitantly climbed on behind him and placed her feet on the indicated bars. Duo pulled her arms around his waist. She interlocked her fingers over his belly, and he gave her a thumbs up sigh. Duo started the bike and pulled out of the garage and down the driveway to the gate. He told the guards they were headed out before he speed down the road. With the initial acceleration, Relena found she had tightened her grip on Duo and she was pressed up tightly against his back. Her legs pressed up against his. She could feel him shifting with the bike as they moved through a set of curves, and she moved with him. Once she became accustom to it, she leaned away enough from Duo while still holding on so she could see around her. 

Duo was taking them up the mountain road. The same one he had taken on his last visit. He slowed the bike and pulled into a pull off. He stopped the bike and pulled off his helmet. Relena followed his example. 

"I just love this view," Duo said as he stared into the valley below. 

Relena had to agree it was a wonderful view. She knew she had been on this road before, but she had never noticed the beauty that lay beyond the road's edge. She decided she should really take more time to enjoy the things around her. 

"It is wonderful," she voiced. 

"You should see it when a storm moves through. The way part of the valley is in darkness while the rest is bathed in light," Duo said absentmindedly. 

Relena glanced in the side-view mirror at Duo's face. He had a distant remembering look on it. 

"Is this where you came after the wedding?" she tentatively asked. 

Duo turned to her and replied with a smile, "Yes." 

Duo got off the bike. Relena followed. They walked to the edge of the cliff. 

"I drove up here in the rain. When I got here, I watched the storefront move across the valley, covering it in darkness. As I watched, light returned to travel the path of the recent storm. It might sound silly, but it reminded me of life," he gave her a goofy smile. 

"How?" she prodded. 

"There are always going to be times of darkness and times of light through life. Sometimes both in varying degrees. You just have to recognize the good things about life no matter how small and not let the bad things get you down." 

Relena had to agree. She had a good, if not busy, life. She had friends who loved her, a home, a job she loved. So what if she did not have a significant other. She was going to enjoy what she did have and stop not appreciating them because she was too busy pinning over what she did not have. She had wasted too many years doing that, and the list of rejected suitors was a mile long. 

"Thanks, Duo," she said after giving him a light peck on the cheek. 

He looked at her inquisitively. 

"What was that for?" 

"For reminding me what is really important in life." 

After that, the two headed on up the mountain to a park nestled there. Duo drove around until he found a picnic area where he stopped. 

"Lunch time," he declared. 

Relena looked at her watch and was shocked to discover it was twelve o' clock. She looked around and wondered where Duo was going to get food. There was an assortment of picnic tables, a restroom, a drinking fountain, and lots of trees. 

Duo opened one of the compartments on the bike and pulled out a bag and a thermos. They sat down at a table, and Duo passed out sandwiches and fruit. They enjoyed their meal with only the sound of nature around them. Relena looked around her after popping the last grape in her mouth. Most of the leaves had already fallen to the ground off of the deciduous trees, yet the forest seemed clothed because of all the evergreens around. 

"There is no one else up her," Relena observed. 

"Probably because the leaves have already fallen and it has been cool recently. They have other activities they want to pursue." 

Duo gathered up their trash and through it in the trashcan Relena had not seen earlier. 

"Come on," he called to Relena as he stood at what appeared to be a trail. "We are going exploring." 

Relena made her way over to where he was, and they were off down the path. The path meandered around the mountain. 

"Where are we going?" asked Relena as she followed behind Duo. 

"Forward," came his cheeky reply. 

"But, where does it lead?" 

Duo stopped and turned to face her. 

"Must you know everything that is going on? What is going to happen? Where every path leads? Do you ever leave something unknown just for the mystery of it?" he questioned back. 

"I don't have to know everything," she stoutly replied. "It is just nice to know what is a head so it can be planned for." 

Duo laughed at her. Not just a little laugh. This was a full-hearted laugh that incorporated his entire being. 

Relena stood there and looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Re.. Rele… na, Relena, Relena" he managed between gasps for air and laughter. 

Relena was beginning to get upset with the long haired man. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to get a hold of himself. 

Duo's laughter subsided to only snickers. 

"Relena, my dear, there are some things in life, in fact, many things in life, that can not be planned for no matter how much we try, and we can't kill ourselves worrying about it." 

Duo saw that she was about to voice her disagreement with his view as he pushed his bangs away from his eyes. 

"There are some things that we must plan for," Duo amended, "but this is one of them you don't have to. I have already taken care of it. Just enjoy the beauty and the day." 

Relena stood there actually speechless as she stared at Duo. He walked over to her, slipped his arm around her waist, and propelled her forward down the path. They had traveled twenty feet before Duo spoke again. 

"If you must know," he leaned over and whispered to her, "it is a two mile path that goes in a circle. The end comes out by the bathrooms." 

With that he removed his arm from around her waist and began to bounce down the path impishly. Duo turned with arms flung out. 

"You coming or are you going to poke along the entire way?" he challenged. 

That was it. Relena cast all reason and sensibility behind her and took off at a run after him. Duo chuckled and skittered away down the path and around a corner. Relena rounded the corner and halted. She breathed heavily as she looked for Duo. He was no where to be seen on the path. She took a few steps forward scanning the area for him. There was a thud behind her as Duo dropped to the ground from a low hanging branch. 

"Boo!" he declared. 

Relena jumped and let out a slight cry before turning and releasing the rest of the pumping adrenaline out through laughter. She decided she would take the lead so he could not do that to her again. 

The two wandered the path side by side, sharing hopes and dreams. 

"Ever think of getting married," Relena asked Duo. 

"Not often, but sometimes," he said seriously and sneaked a quick sideways glance at Relena remembering his feelings from last night. "It would have to be the right girl though." 

"What kind of girl?" 

"I don't know. One who can put up with my quirky personality." 

Relena chuckled as Duo's self description. 

"That is one way of describing yourself." 

Duo in a child like manner stuck his tong out at Relena which only caused her to laugh. 

"I think the woman for you," Relena stated, "would almost have to be as serious as you are mischievous to help bring balance to the relationship." 

"Not TOO serious!" Duo said. "She would have to know how to have fun. And, I can be serious when I have to be," Duo said offendedly. 

"True," apologized Relena as she knew he could be serious when the time called for it. 

All of the sudden the path took a sharp decline in front of them. Duo made his way down the steep incline first then offered his hand to Relena to help her. Relena started down and caught his hand to steady herself on the descent. As she got to the end, Relena caught her foot on an exposed root and fell into Duo. They both stumbled back a few paces before they stopped. In the process of trying not to fall, they had grabbed onto each other. They once again found themselves only inches apart. The others warm breath caressing their faces. Neither moved and the air between them seemed to fill with anticipation. 

"Are you alright?" asked Duo softly said after finding his voice. 

"I think so," said Relena. "My ankle hurts a bit, but I think it will be fine." 

"Oh …" said Duo as he seemed to be mesmerized by Relena's face. "Let me take a look," he said shaking himself from the fog that being so close to Relena seemed to be causing lately. 

Relena sad down on a nearby rock while Duo examined her ankle with his cold hands. Relena could not help but flinch. 

"Did I hurt you?" he asked apologetically. 

"No, your hand are just cold." 

"Sorry," he said and blew on his hands to warm them before looking at her foot again. "Nothing broken. Just let me know if it gets too bad." 

Relena promised she would. 

They pulled into the garage. Duo put everything back while Relena went on in. She could not remember when she had had so much fun. She had not laughed so much for a long time. She just knew her sides wold be sore tomorrow from so much laughing, but she did not regret it. Duo had helped her to relax and forget about her troubles for a while. She realized she had let work consume her and had not taken a break since probably Quatre and Hilde's wedding, if you consider helping with the wedding a break. She checked the messages on her answering machine and found one for Duo from Hilde. 

"Duo, Hilde wants you to call her when you get in," Relena informed him as he entered the room. 

"Thanks," he cheerfully chirped as he headed for a vid-phone. 

"Hilde, what's going on?" Duo asked once Hilde appeared on the screen. 

"Our little trip to earth has paid off, probably," she informed him as he swiveled back and forth in the chair before the phone. 

"That's great," said Duo enthusiastically. 

"They want to talk to you again before signing the contract," Hilde added. 

"Me? Why me?" 

"They **_liked_ **you," said Hilde emphasizing liked. 

"You mean Mrs. Thompson **_liked_** me, don't ya'," clarified Duo. 

"Maybe," replied Hilde playfully. "Anyway since you are already on earth, I will reschedule you retune flight. When do you want to return?" 

"When is the meeting?" 

"Wednesday morning." 

"What's with the middle of the week," groaned Duo. "Just move it back a week, and I will take a few days off. I haven't had any in a while. It will also give me a chance to see Heero when he returns." 

"He's not there?" she asked shocked. 

"Catherine got him to go on vacation for a week. They left before I got here." 

"So what have you been doing?" she asked implicatingly. 

"Hanging out with Relena," he informed. "We had dinner, watched movies, and today I made it my mission to get her to relax and enjoy life." 

"OH… I see," said Hilde knowingly. 

"You see what?" demanded Duo. 

"If you don't know, then I'm not telling," she gibed while wagging her finger at him. "The files you will need have been sent to your e-mail account, as well as, what else you need to know for the meeting. Talk to you later." 

Hilde hung up before Duo could get a word in. He sat there blinking at the blank screen. 

Duo informed Relena of his new meeting, and she insisted he stayed with her until his return flight. 

Wednesday morning came, and Duo headed out early to make his appointment. He had spent most of yesterday getting ready for today. Making sure everything was in order. Relena even helped him with some of it. He knew he could quickly get use to her constant presence, but tried not to recognize the implications that thought pointed to. 

The meeting went well if not long. His company now had a new client on earth that he was the contact for. When he looked closer at the agreement last night, he discovered, or rather Relena discovered, that Duo was to be the administrator of the companies account. Relena found it comical when Duo told her of old Mrs. Thompson. It meant that he would be visiting earth more often, which did not bother him. He always loved being on earth, he told himself. Maybe he could find enough customers on earth to start a facility here. That was Quatre and Hilde's ultimate goal - to branch out with facilities among the colonies and maybe even earth. Duo smiled and sang to himself with the euphoria of his success all the way back to Relena's even though it was storming outside. 

It was cold and the temperature was dropping quickly. By the time he got back to Relena's, the rain had turned to freezing rain and coated everything it touched. The roads were getting slick and hard to maneuver on. He just hoped Relena had made it back. The guard at the gate told him she had not come home yet but was on her way. 

Duo made it into the house without falling too many times on his rear. He changed out of his suite and made hot chocolate with marshmallows. Relena came stumbling in while he was making it. She smiled a welcome at him and asked how things went. He told her about the meeting and inquired about her day. 

They enjoyed the nice meal that Nancy prepared them and listened to the falling ice pellets pound the windows. It had turned nasty rather quickly. The radio was listing closings and telling every one to not go out. All of the sudden the lights flickered and went out. They sat there in the dark for a few minutes, before deducing the power lines were down. The servants and security were rushing around with flashlights trying to get the generators started and candles lit. Duo contacted the man in charge. 

"What's going on?" asked Duo. 

"Ice storm took out the power lines," the man replied. 

"Doesn't Heero have generators around here for back up?" 

"Yes, sir, he does," said the man, "but the one for the household will not start. The one that operated the security functions is up and running." 

"Can't you use it for both?" asked Duo. 

"No, sir. Not enough energy produced, but I have men working on it." 

"Do what you can," sighed Duo. 

He and Relena finished their meal by candle light which made Relena's eyes sparkle. Duo ignored that thought too. 

An hour had passed and they had put on their jackets for warmth as the heat slowly succumbed to the colder temperatures outside. 

"Fireplace?" asked Duo. 

"Yes, over here," said Relena as she lead Duo into the library. 

They were in luck. There was paper to start the fire and a stack of wood to burn. Duo wadded up paper and placed kindling and wood on top of it before pulling out his lighter and set it ablaze. 

"I told you it comes in handy," he told Relena as he held up his lighter. 

She smiled at him and handed him a blanked from one of the cabinets. They sat on the couch before the fire wrapped in blankets. The fire was helping, but Relena was still shivering. 

"Come here," said Duo gently and pulled her into the shelter of his blanket. "Your cold." 

She allowed herself to be drawn into his arms and snuggled against him for warmth. Duo was warm and smelled really good. She laid her head against his chest and tried to gain as much heat from him as possible. Duo gently stroked her hair. After her chills stopped, Relena looked up into Duo's face. She lightly ran a finger down his jaw line while he caringly watched her. Neither thought they moved but the distance between their faces was slowly shrinking. Duo's hand found its way into Relena's hair at the base of her neck. Warm breath was exchanged between the two as their lips were almost touching. Relena closed her eyes and the lights flickered on and the electrical appliances came back to life. At the same time there was a nock at the door and they pulled away from each other. Duo let out a low curs under his breath which did not go unnoticed by Relena. The man entered. 

"They got the generator fixed," he informed the couple. 

"We noticed," said Relena. "Thanks." 

With that the man left. 

Duo began to get up before he did something he would regret when Relena pulled him back down in his seat. 

"Where do you think your going?" she demanded. 

"Well, um…, you see…" he tried. 

He got no farther than that for his mouth was occupied with activities other than talking. 

_If I'm crazy then it's true_   
_That it's all because of you_   
_And you wouldn't want me any other way_

"You know, I am crazy about you," said Duo as he looked down at Relena in his arms. 

"I thought you were just crazy," teased Relena as she nuzzled into his embrace. 

"Would you want me any other way?" he inquired. 

"No," she responded as she pulled back enough to see his face again. "I like you just the way you are." 

Relena placed a light kiss on Duo's lips before resting her head against his shoulder and letting out a contented sigh. He rested his chin on her head after placing a soft kiss in her hair. The two drifted off to sleep watching TV on the couch in each others arms. 

A man entered through the back door and expertly moved through the house until he came across the sleeping couple. He looked at them intently as he assessed the scene before him. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth until Duo opened his eyes and looked at him sheepishly. 

"Hi, Heero," said Duo under his friends scrutiny. 

Relena began to stir at the sound of Duo's voice and twisted in his arms to see what he was looking at. 

"Heero! Welcome back," she said sleepily. "How was your vacation?" 

"Fine," he responded emotionlessly and continued to watch them expressionlessly. 

The silence seemed to stretch out forever as Duo and Relena both internally weighed what the best approach to telling Heero about them would be. They knew he was coming back today but had not come to a reasonable solution, but him finding them in each others arms on the couch sort of helped force the subject to the forefront. 

"Duo and I are seeing each other," blurted out Relena going for the direct approach.. 

"It's about time!" Heero said almost exasperatedly to them before turning and walking out to go back to his wife and child. 

_You may be right_   
_I may be crazy_   
_But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for_   
_It's too late to fight_   
_It's too late to change me_   
_You may be wrong for all I know_   
_But you may be right_   
_I may be crazy_   
_But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for_   
_Turn out the light_   
_Don't try to save me_   
_You may be wrong for all I know_   
_But you may be right_   
_You may be wrong but you may be right_   
_You may be wrong but you may be right_

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ 

**Author's Comments**: I heard this song a while back on the radio and thought it would make a nice song fic with Duo. Since I was working on other things, I pushed the idea aside, but it would resurface on the rare occasion when I heard the song. When I was not in the mood and out of inspiration for my story _Off to Join the Circus!!!_ [for those of you following that story - thank you and don't fear I am still working on it] I pulled out my Billy Joel CD and typed out the words of the song for future use. I did not stop there. I had to at least start a scene, which has lead to an entire fic that keep getting longer and longer. [I think I get caught up in the details and have an underlying need to have everything make sense and tie together.] The story obtained a life of its own and rolled out of my fingers. It has left possibilities for a side story or two if any one would be interested. [like how Quatre and Hilde got together in more detail, or Heero and Catherine which I can't explain at this time. It just seemed right.] 

This is my first song fic, and I am amazed at how well it has turned out. [At least, I think it turned out well. Sometimes it is hard to tell when you are the writer.] There are some sections I do not think I would have thought of without trying to incorporate the song into the story. 

Please tell me what you think of it. Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
